


[X Clan] 걸어 (ALL IN)

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 17:33:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9668819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: Hyungwon meets Minhyuk at age seven, while they’re young and pure.





	

[September 2001]

 

Hyungwon meets Minhyuk at the age of seven, while they can still be considered young and pure. 

The cobalt petals of the Delphiniums brush Hyungwon’s skin softly. He hums, wind blowing in his hair as he savors the unthreatening nature surrounding him. The usually malign blossom doesn’t irritate his skin like they did his mother during her brief life, but rather they lull him into a reverie. The field of Delphiniums hides on the highest cliff around the lake miles from the drab of his village. Not that Hyungwon minds, no one seems to know the field exists. Many townspeople linger on the field's outskirts, but besides that, Hyungwon's only company are the blooms.  _ Cliff diving off here could be fun _ , Hyungwon muses.  _ Maybe when I finally learn how to swim _ . 

“You’re in  _ my _ field!” A voice shrills out, cold and filled with anger.

Hyungwon jumps, turning around so fast he gets dizzy. A boy, a bit smaller than him but enough to notice, is marching towards him with clear anger and infuriation on his face. Who is this kid? Is he from this village? Why is he so  _ mad _ ? 

“Hey!” He calls out again, “I said you’re in my  _ field _ .” 

Hyungwon looks at him, eyebrows furrowing and body convulsing in slight fear when the other stomps his foot. “There’s no sign saying it’s yours,” Hyungwon states. This only stands to infuriate the boy further. 

“I was suppose to be the only one who knew about the path. Me! Lee Minhyuk! Not you!” 

The smaller boy—no— _ Minhyuk _ prods a finger into Hyungwon’s chest. “How did you find the path?”

Hyungwon finds his gall and forces Minhyuk out of his space, “It wasn’t hidden, so I followed it to here. Why is this place so special to you?” 

Hyungwon rubs where Minhyuk had jabbed him, a frown on his face. Who does this kid think he is? Why is he so  _ mad _ ?

“It’s special because the Delphiniums don’t—” Minhyuk stops, facial expression turning from defensive to shocked. He reaches out for Hyungwon’s arm, turning it this way and that to examine every inch of his forearm. 

“It—It doesn’t irritate my skin like it does to everyone else.” Minhyuk whispers, just loud enough for him, Hyungwon, and the blooms to hear. His fingers spread across the skin of Hyungwon’s forearm. They’re cold against his skin but, Minhyuk touches him like he’s made of glass, soft and achingly delicate. 

“Why isn’t your skin red? You should’ve had a reaction to the flowers.” 

The gears in Hyungwon’s mind churn like the women he’s seen in the market do with butter.  _ What does “reaction” mean?  _

“What’s your name?” Minhyuk asks, fingers wrapped around Hyungwon’s wrist loosely. 

“Hyungwon, Chae Hyungwon.” Minhyuk hums at the answer, eyes still fixated on Hyungwon’s arm. 

Minhyuk demands,  _ year _ , without missing a beat. 

“1994.”

Minhyuk smiles, eyes finally meeting Hyungwon.  They’re a soft brown. Hyungwon makes note of this for rather unclear reasons. 

Minhyuk tells the other boy confidently without prompting, “1993.” Hyungwon reciprocates his grin nervously, of course Minhyuk’s older than him. He knows words like “reaction.”

“I guess we could be friends,” Minhyuk hums. Hyungwon nods unaware of just what Minhyuk has up his sleeve.

 

* * *

 

[July 2008]

 

Hyungwon meets Jooheon, Kihyun and Changkyun at the lake when he’s fourteen.

He had seen when they moved into town, curiosity ebbing on irritating with every question he asked of Minhyuk. “What if they’re  _ mean _ ?” Hyungwon asks, looking out the window as Jooheon, Kihyun and Changkyun walk presumably down to the candy shop. Changkyun let’s Kihyun lean against him, bearing a bit of Kihyun’s weight as the latter struggles with his crutches. His legs wobble and they both laugh, foreheads pressed together as if they’ve had an eternity to get to know each other. Hyungwon wonders what the crutches are for, what walking with crutches might feel like, if Minhyuk would let him bear his weight against him like that... (Hyungwon finds out later that their families moved here together from their old village). 

“Yeah, because that’s the face of pure evil.” Minhyuk rebuttals, obvious sarcasm in his voice. 

Hyungwon pushes Minhyuk’s shoulder until he’s almost falling off of his twin-sized bed which barely fit them both to begin with. Minhyuk’s laughter rings through the air and Hyungwon relaxes, lets Minhyuk resettle behind him, arms around his torso and breath fanning over his neck comfortably. 

“Let’s go to the field.” Hyungwon suggests. Of course, Minhyuk complies. 

 

-

 

The Delphiniums pillow against Hyungwon’s neck as Minhyuk presses him into the ground. There’s an affectionate gleam in Minhyuk’s eyes as they roll around that makes Hyungwon feel light and fluttery. It only intensifies when Minhyuk nuzzles into the juncture of Hyungwon’s neck. The larger boy falls pliant against the heady pressure and shuts his eyes, basking in the warmth Minhyuk radiates and the enthralling scent of the Delphiniums. 

“Are we intruding?” A voice chirps causing Hyungwon to lean his head farther back. It’s Changkyun, with an unsteady Kihyun by his side. Hyungwon sits up, cheeks unintentionally heating with Minhyuk still in his lap. He firmly shakes his head. 

“Just basking in the sun.” 

Jooheon makes it around the bend on the hill and comes into view, huffing and puffing, “I’m never hanging out with you guys again.”

“No one asked you to come along, Jooheon, you insisted.” Changkyun unhappily mentions. 

Minhyuk’s arms tighten around Hyungwon’s waist making his cheek press against the latter’s collarbones. Minhyuk sighs only for Hyungwon to hear, “More people are in my field.” 

Hyungwon snickers, knowing full well there is no bite behind the statement but that to untrained ears, it might scorn. Kihyun smiles cautiously, swaying with the wind on his crutches before attempting to make his way toward the entangled boys ahead while Jooheon and Changkyun continue to argue. He casts a crutch down before lowering himself down a smidge. Hyungwon automatically holds Kihyun’s forearm to help him sit. Kihyun thanks him under his breath before moving his crutches to the side. (Hyungwon swears he hears Minhyuk nearly growl at him. Bringing up the subject now, years later, earns Hyungwon a frown and feverish kisses from Minhyuk to shut him up).

“Kihyun.” Kihyun announces, “1993.” He looks back, points to Changkyun, “That’s Changkyun, 1996,” his finger moves to Jooheon, “Jooheon, 1994. We’re new here.” 

He smiles softly and Hyungwon thinks it’s sweet. “Hyungwon, 1994.” He finds himself warmed by Kihyun and wants to conversate more. He brushes the bangs out of Minhyuk’s face, “Minhyuk, 1993.” 

Kihyun’s eyes light up while Minhyuk fidgets—still securely sat in his friend’s lap. “Meeting someone my age is nice.” Hyungwon smiles. _ This boy is friendly, easy to warm up to, _ Hyungwon thinks to himself. He imagines good things will stem from his presence―or so he hopes. 

They sit in silence, the mild argument between the other two boys finally settling when Changkyun hurries to sit alongside Kihyun. 

“Your mom said to bring back a few, remember?” Kihyun concurs, reaching out to break some of the Delphiniums from their stem. He brings them to his nose and inhales deeply before exhaling. 

“You’re not irritated by them?” Minhyuk finally speaks up from the crook of Hyungwon’s neck. 

Kihyun shakes his head, smiling. “They make me feel better. My mom melts them down, mixes the juices with some of my food and it makes me feel like I can walk properly.” 

“He doesn’t need his crutches when he’s had his daily dose. We ran out right before we got here and his mom sent us on mission to find some in the area. Good thing Jooheon fell off a log and got a great view of the cliff or else it would’ve been a pointless fall.” Changkyun adds on, hand discreetly rubbing Kihyun’s thigh to which Kihyun does not react.  _ Interesting,  _ Hyungwon notes.   


Jooheon nods, “We don’t get irritated skin like everyone else does, it's funny actually cause his mom has to wear gloves while handling them.”

“The Delphiniums heal?” Minhyuk asks, leaning towards the trio. 

Kihyun clarifies, “My mom says it only works on those who don’t suffer an allergic reaction from it. Kind of like how all of us can sit in this field full of them and not break out into hives. So, it could heal any of you in either liquid or its rawest form.” 

Hyungwon hums, his fingers reaching out to caress the petals of the closest Delphinium.

_ Healing _ , he thinks.  _ That’s good to know. _

 

* * *

 

[October 2013]

 

Minhyuk giggles against Hyungwon’s cheek much to Hyungwon’s dismay. He brings his pointer finger to Minhyuk’s lips and shushes him. They’re nineteen now, adventurous, naive, firmly of the belief their lives have yet to begun. ( _ Thirty, flirty and thriving,  _ Hyungwon jokes. “You've watched 13 going on 30 too many times.”)

While Hyungwon is usually careful which of Minhyuk's persuasions he submits to, Minhyuk is Minhyuk and Hyungwon is Hyungwon. Which is precisely why Hyungwon conceded with his best friend that "yeah, okay, one drink couldn't hurt." One drink technically didn't hurt, but the second definitely did. Now, Minhyuk is a blubbering, heavy mess against Hyungwon as they both stumble towards the former's house in pitch black. 

“You know my dad says—that—that in a couple years, the war will start and he’s gonna—he’s gonna go find the rebels—he’s gonna find Kihyun’s  _ parents _ .” Minhyuk nearly hiccups and slurs through his every word, holding onto his friend with desperation. Hyungwon nods, barely making past his dad’s bedroom. He didn’t actually think they’d make it this far with Minhyuk this drunk and being buzzed himself. 

Hyungwon dumps Minhyuk on his bed before running to check again for his dad.

“Hey,” Minhyuk whispers _. _

Hyungwon hisses at him before closing the door. He stops to lock it for safe measure (or something) before considering Minhyuk spread-eagle across his bed, still dressed in a sweater and twill pants. Hyungwon faces his closet in search of more loose-fitting apparel, remembers Minhyuk called for his attention, and asks, “What?”

Minhyuk gestures at Hyungwon’s body. “You’re cute in this light.” A laughter bubbles in his throat and he hiccups again before lying down. 

Hyungwon audibly sighs. “The light isn’t on and you’re drunk.”

“And you’re not drunk?” Minhyuk inquires. 

“No, I’m buzzed. There’s a difference.” Hyungwon grabs the shirt nearest his hand and kicks off his shoes. He demands Minhyuk “up.” 

Minhyuk cranes his head to look at Hyungwon, challenges him with a sinister grin, “Make me, stupid.” 

He rolls further onto the bed and away from Hyungwon. The larger boy groans, knees sinking into the mattress as he climbs on. Hyungwon strides Minhyuk with his knees so that he can’t squirm away and the latter yelps in pain. 

“You play rough. How kinky.” Minhyuk whines, rocking this way and that to evade Hyungwon before giving in. 

Minhyuk giggles through a burp and Hyungwon  _ doesn’t care  _ when he restates, “You’re cute in this light.”

Hyungwon rolls his eyes, pulling at Minhyuk’s arms to get him up. His face is close but Hyungwon wishes it wasn’t. His breath reeks of alcohol. 

Minhyuk smiles lazily. He whispers, “Really cute.” 

Hyungwon tugs Minhyuk’s shirt off as if he hadn’t heard what the older had said, and ignores the heat in his cheeks even harder. The shirt comes off easily and the new one slides on even easier. Unfortunately (in various ways), Minhyuk is still clad in trousers. 

“Take off… your, uh, pants,” Hyungwon mutters, “Or don’t. I don’t care.” 

Hyungwon throws a pair of shorts at Minhyuk before scrambling off the bed. He changes into his own pajamas pjs as fast as he can and avoids the burning sensation of Minhyuk’s gaze on him. 

When he turns around, Minhyuk’s pants are on the floor and Minhyuk is burrowing himself underneath the blankets. His eyes meet Hyungwon’s and he pats the empty space between himself and the wall, indicating that Hyungwon should join. Hyungwon moves closer with caution but climbs into bed next to his best friend. Hyungwon definitely  _ does not  _ notice Minhyuk’s hair graciously spread over the pillow. 

Heavenly, that’s the only word Hyungwon can think to describe how Minhyuk looks in the moonlight. Even if he’s far too drunk, he’s god-sent. 

“I wanna kiss you,” Minhyuk hiccups, a soft belch following suit and then he giggles, “I always wanna kiss you, but I’m pretty sure you knew that.” 

But Hyungwon doesn’t— _ didn’t _ —know, he’d only had a hunch. Minhyuk’s always treated him like the world’s most delicate flower. Whenever Hyungwon is afraid, Minhyuk’s there to coat him out of it with gentle words and soothing hands caressing his cheeks. Whenever Hyungwon just needs reassurance, Minhyuk is there with his blinding smile, squeaky laugh and jokes that wouldn't be as funny as they are. Given, you can’t exactly blame Hyungwon for suspecting, for hoping, for falling in love. 

“Kiss me when you’re sober.” Hyungwon teases, no bite in his words but so much underlining. 

Minhyuk reaches out to caress Hyungwon’s cheeks, shutting his eyes as he does so before dropping his hand and pressing his cheek further into the pillow. 

“Challenge accepted,” He whispers.

The wind somehow carries off Minhyuk's weighty words without affect. The older boy falls asleep similarly, much to Hyungwon's chagrin since he who cannot manage even a wink of slumber.

 

-

(The next morning, Minhyuk presses Hyungwon against his mattress and kisses him softly, slowly with the most passion Hyungwon has even seen Minhyuk exude. It’s breath-taking and Hyungwon can’t be anything but dizzy, speechless,and enchanted with the way Minhyuk’s fingers skid across his ribs. It feels so right with Minhyuk so close, so intimate, like their lives we’re always meant to intertwine like this.

Minhyuk’s  _ the one. _ )

 

* * *

 

[January 2014]

“I don’t want to be here,” is the first thing Minhyuk says when he and Hyungwon approach Jooheon. Hyungwon can only assume it’s because of the stranger standing beside Jooheon and not Jooheon himself, though the latter isn’t  _ impossible _ . 

“Guys, This is Hyungwoo. He’s my cousin,” Jooheon announces. He grins widely and slings his arm around this boy who honestly looks too big to live.

Jooheon hisses through his teeth, “Be nice,” to which Hyungwoo tries a smile, but, he realizes belatedly, it comes off as menacing. Jooheon doesn’t seem to take notice anyway, gaze intent on Minhyuk who actually exudes indifference. Minhyuk knows this and makes a face toward Jooheon as he fixes himself comfortably against Hyungwon. 

“Hi,” Hyungwon gestures to himself and then so on, “Hyungwoo. Minhyuk.” Hyungwon smiles, better this time, and reaches out to shake Minhyuk’s hand. 

Minhyuk smiles wider but not genuinely, extending his hand to meet Jooheon’s cousin’s.

“Yes, now we can all get along easy,” Jooheon cuts in. He squeezes his cousin’s shoulder who doesn’t show sign of feeling the gesture or a desire to continue this interaction. When Hyungwon recounts their meeting, he realizes Hyungwoo didn’t speak at all. 

Minhyuk curtly nods at Jooheon, producing an odd feeling inside Hyungwon. He knows Minhyuk’s never been one to open up easily. From the moment they met, Hyungwon has fought tooth and nail for Minhyuk’s inner thoughts—to understand Minhyuk for who he is. 

_ “I’m a series of twist and turns and locked doors. I don’t like letting just anyone in.”  _

_ They’re 10 when Minhyuk tells Hyungwon this.  _

 

-

 

“Who’s this?” Jooheon blantly asks Changkyun one day. He gestures towards the lanky boy (man?) standing next to latter. “Hoseok,” So he speaks, voice heavier in baritone than Jooheon expects. Than any of them expect. “My name is Hoseok.” He extends his hand to Jooheon, fingers brushing against the Delphiniums and Kihyun gasps from behind them. “Hoseok!?” He chirps, a smile spread across his face when Hoseok turns to see him. 

Hoseok smiles, “Kihyun!” he exclaims, striding over to him. Kihyun giggles, throwing his crutches down once Hoseok is in arm's length and flings himself at the taller. Looking back at it now, Hyungwon thinks Hoseok was the only person who could make Kihyun smile like that other than Changkyun.

When Hyungwon looks at Changkyun, he expects to see the latter unpleased. Disturbed? Jealous? He doesn’t expect the latter to look so happy that this new guy is hugging Kihyun like the younger is his whole world.

Kihyun pulls away, eyes fixated on Hoseok as if he can’t believe he’s here. “Did mom tell you where we were?” His face flatters for a split seconds. “You being here… does that mean back home?” Hoseok smiles, sadly Hyungwon notes. “Yeah. It means that. But I’m here now. Safe.”

Kihyun smiles at that, wraps himself around Hoseok again and squeezes him. “I missed you so much.” 

“I missed you so much too.” Hoseok says back, eyes visibly watering and Minhyuk squeezes Hyungwon’s hand when he sees it.

Hyungwon looks at the latter and he gets a soft smile in return. Minhyuk’s always been a sap when it comes to things like this. “Softie” Hyungwon mouths, earning him a nudge.

“Changkyun?” Hoseok calls out, turning to see where the other had sat down next to Hyungwoo. “Yes?” Changkyun responds, standing up to get closer to Hoseok.

Hoseok pats his shoulder, “Are you taking care of Kihyun?” Changkyun smiles, “Of-”

Jooheon snorts, “If sucking face and sucking dick counts as  _ taking care of,  _ then oh yeah, he’s taking  _ great care  _ of Kihyun. In fact, He probably took  _ care of  _ him this morning.”

“Jooheon!” Changkyun screeches, Hyungwoo hitting Jooheon upside his head because  _ you don’t do that man. _ Kihyun is as red as a tomato and Minhyuk laughs, curling himself around Hyungwon’s side to muffle his laughter. 

Hoseok looks the most amused. His eyebrows quirked as Changkyun looks him in the eyes again, embarrassment clear on his face. “Of course. I promised, didn’t I?” He states, voice weavering. Hoseok looks at Kihyun for answers and the other looks away, “Well, this isn’t awkward.” 

Hyungwon snorts, a giggling Minhyuk still latched to him. “Hello, by the way. Welcome to town.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i started this in may last year when all in came out and i was gunna follow fan theories and all that jazz but i lost inspiration and it's been collecting dust and i know im not going to write more so im sorry for the abrupt ending. 
> 
>  
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon)


End file.
